I'VE LET IT GO
by Kim Eun Seob
Summary: Ch 2 UP! YUNJAE FF Semua orang hanya ingin diakui, disayangi, dan dihargai. Cinta dan persahabatan yang dibumbui intrik emosi, dendam, dan benci. Mampukah mereka melewati rintangan hidup masing-masing?/BL/HURT COMFORT to ANGST to ROMANCE/DLDR/RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**I'VE LET IT GO**

**By**

**Kim Eun Seob**

**Fb: Kim Mir Na**

**Twitter: MJaeseob**

**Bbm: 51aca478**

**Instagram: kimeunseob93**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**BL dan FF ini terinspirasi dari film Student Of The Year. Tapi ingat? Hanya terinspirasi. Thanks untuk yang berkenan membaca apalagi mereview. YUNJAE FANFICTION/RATE T/DON'T LIKE DON'T READ/READ THEN REVIEW! NO PLAGIARISM! ^_^! **

.

.

.

Cast:

KIM JAEJOONG

JUNG YUNHO

And Other Casts

.

.

.

**TOHO SCHOOL**

Sekilas terlihat hanya sekedar nama. Tapi tahukah kalian? Toho School adalah sekolah swasta bertaraf international yang terdapat di distrik Cheongdamdong, seoul. Sekolah yang sudah dibangun lebih dari seratus tahun ini semakin berjaya berkat akreditas sekolah yang sangat baik eummm setara dengan A? Ah, apalagi yang special disini? Ah! Ini sekolah yang sama kedudukannya seperti Universitas. Karena sekolah ini memang diperuntukkan untuk melatih bakat-bakat siswa lulusan terbaik untuk menjadi pengusaha-pengusaha besar kedepannya. Oleh karena itu, ada begitu banyak lulusan SMA berbondong-bondong masuk sekolah ini.

Dulu, sekolah ini hanya dihuni oleh orang-orang kaya. Namun seiring dengan pergantian zaman dan pergantian kepala sekolah, peraturan juga mulai banyak yang berubah. Tahun ini, TOHO SCHOOL masih dikepalai oleh YOO JAE SUK yang sudah mengendalikan sekolah ini selama 25 tahun. YOO JAE SUK adalah kepala sekolah terfavorit yang selalu ramah dan selalu ceria menyapa siswa-siswanya dan selalu mencetuskan hal-hal kreatif yang disukai para siswa, oleh karena itu dia diberi hak penuh untuk memilih waktu pensiunnya sendiri. Dia juga pencetus STUDENT OF THE YEAR disekolah ini. Barang siapa yang bisa merebut posisi ini, maka dia akan dimasukkan kedalam perusahaan paling bergengsi di SEOUL. Yang bisa kalian sebut, KIM KING yang memiliki cabang-cabang perusahaan dengan label KimKing.

Toho School memang tampak menyatu dari luar, tapi… sekolah ini tidaklah seperti kelihatannya. Semenjak pemerintahan Jaesuk, para siswa membuat diri mereka terbagi menjadi dua. DOSHI (Kota) dan MAEUL (Desa). Doshi adalah panggilan untuk anak-anak kaya raya yang masuk kesekolah itu hanya dengan memberikan amplop dan nilai kelulusan yang juga diatas rata-rata. Sedangkan Maeul, mereka merupakan siswa-siswa yang harus memberikan nilai kelulusan tertinggi dari SMA mereka dan mereka juga harus mengikuti tes, lalu mengeliminasi siswa-siswa yang tidak lulus tes.

Kendati begitu, murid Jaesuk tidak memisahkan kelas mereka. Hanya saja, siswanya membuat kantin, dan parkiran terbagi menjadi dua. Untuk Doshi dan Maeul. Tentu saja pihak Doshi yang kaya raya itu yang mencetuskannya. Jaesuk hanya malas meladeni para Maeul yang penakut. Ingin tahu seperti apa kehidupan anak-anak sekolah ini? Jja!

.

.

.

"WOAAAAAAAAAA" begitulah kira-kira suara yang keluar saat melihat para siswa/i Toho ketika anak-anak DOSHI memasuki area sekolah. Mobil mewah dan motor mewah langsung memenuhi parkiran DOSHI yang hanya berjarak 3 meter disamping parkiran MAEUL. Tidak hanya itu, teriakkan para siswi juga menggema saat melihat ketua organisasi DOSHI tahun ini.

KIM JAEJOONG

Putra bungsu dari Kim Nam Gil dan Kim Yo Won, pewaris KIM KING setelah Kim Soo Hyun, putra sulung kebanggaan Nam Gil. Siapapun akan terpana saat Jaejoong yang hanya menggunakan setelan jeans biru dan kaos putih berlengan pendek memasuki pekarangan Toho School. Siapa yang tidak terpana jika mengetahui betapa kaya dan tampannya Kim Jaejoong. Lihatlah rambut hitam cepak dengan jambul didepannya, mata yang bening, hidung bangir, bibir semerah darah, tubuh yang atletis dan senyum menawannya yang mematikan. Siapa yang berani menolak pesonanya eoh?

Namun, tidak ada yang tahu alasan Jaejoong berada disekolah ini. Mungkin semua orang mengira dia akan meneruskan jabatan sang hyung yang kini selalu masuk dalam majalah-majalah bisnis karena kehebatannya dalam mengurus KIM KING, menggantikan Mr. Kim yang kini hanya menjalankan tugas perusahaan dirumah sebagai ketua KIM KING. Pada kenyataannya, Jaejoong hanyalah anak biasa yang memiliki mimpi yang indah tentang hidupnya sendiri, yang justru menjadi pemicu keretakkan hubungan appa dna anak itu.

"Waaahhh Rockstar kita sudah bangun eoh?" seru Mr. Kim yang tersenyum meremehkan pada Jaejoong yang bangun jam 8 pagi, saat Mr. Kim dan Soohyun sudah akan kekantor.

"Hahahaaaa mungkin Rockstar kita kelelahan bermain dengan alat-alat music bodohnya itu hahahaaaa" sambung Soohyun yang meminum jus jeruk yang tersisa digelasnya. Jaejoong baru akan duduk setelah mengabaikan ejekkan appa dna hyung-nya. "Appa, eomma, aku berangkart kerja dulu. Ada proyek besar yang harus segera ketangani" seru Soohyun yang langsung berjalan keluar setelah pamit.

"Ekhem, aku juga harus mengurus dokumen penting yang ada diruang kerjaku. Selamat makan" ujar Mr. Kim yang menyeringai pada Jaejoong yang langsung mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menyantap kasar makanan didepannya saat dua orang itu hengkang dari meja makan.

"Jangan marah sayang. Mereka hanya iri padamu yang bebas bergerak sesukamu" bujuk Mrs. Kim yang langsung pindah tempat duduk kesamping Jaejoong, melayani putra bungsunya itu makan.

"Heh! Mereka itu memang suka mengejek orang demi memaksakan kehendak. Yang penting, eomma harus ingat bahwa hanya aku yang bisa memeluk dan mencium eomma semanja ini ahahahaaaa" seru Jaejoong yang mencium pipi Mrs. Kim bertubi-tubi.

Jaejoong selalu memendam sakitnya sendirian. Dia tidak marah dan tidak dendam pada appa dan hyungnya. Jaejoong memiliki cita-cita menjadi penyanyi terkenal. Sudah sering dia mengikuti audisi menyanyi dan selalu hamper memenangkan kejuaraan menyanyi. Namun, lagi-lagi uang appanya berkuasa dan membuat Jaejoong jatuh disetiap kompetisi. Kendati begitu, Jaejoong tidak menyerah, dia akan tetap berusaha menjadi penyanyi meskipun harus menunggu appa dan hyung-nya lelah bermain dibelakangnya.

Jika appa dan hyungnya terus bermain dibelakang dnegan membayar para antek-anteknya dibelakang juri, maka Jaejoong juga terus bermain dengan kartu-kartu kredit yang selalu bertambah isinya tiap hari, tanpa jAejoong tahu berapa isi dalam kartu kreditnya. Dia hanya terus bermain dengan membelikan si ini dan si itu barang-barang mahal. Bahkan anak-anak kalangan Maeul yang menjadi tukang pijit dan tukang parker dadakan disekolah itupun turut merasakan uang yang keluar dari kartu kredit itu. Apalagi yeoja-yeoja yang berkeliaran disekitarnya yang menggunakan desahan manja dan baju-baju minim untuk menggodanya.

"OMG!" itulah desissan yeoja-yeoja yang ingin menjadi pemilik seorang Kim Jaejoong. Namun, hanya satu yeoja yang bisa berada dibelakangnya. Yeoja yang paling cantik di sekolah itu. Yeoja yang akan selalu ada disekitar Jaejoong. Kekasih, sekaligus tunangan seorang Kim Jaejoong. Tunangan yang sudah dipilihkan oleh eommanya. Yeoja yang menguasai Jaejoong sepenuhnya…

BAEK JIN HEE

Yeoja berparas anggun dan lucu secara bersamaan. Yeoja yang bisa garang kapan saja jika melihat yeoja lain berani mendekati calon suaminya. Lihatlah barang-barang mahal yang menempel sempurna ditubuhnya. Anak dari Baek Ji Young, penyanyi paling tenar seantero Seoul. Siapa appanya? Lebih baik jangan mengatakan hal-hal aneh tentang appa dari Baek Jin Hee yang tidak pernah ada itu, atau… kau harus siap wajahmu babak belur dihantam oleh calon suaminya.

Kim Jaejoong dan Baek Jin Hee adalah pasangan paling Top disekolah itu, dan tentu saja membuat yang lain iri. Banyak namja yang berebut mengincar Jin Hee, dan ada banyak pula yeoja yang mengejar-ngejar Jaejoong. Nama mereka akan popular jika berhubungan dengan dua sejoli itu.

"Eyyyy berhenti mengintip orang yang sedang pacaran!" seru Jaesuk yang membawa tas kerja dan payung kesayangannya sambil melangkahkan kaki melewati siswanya yang sedang membuka mulut dan handphone masing-masing guna mengambil gambar Jaejoong ataupun Jinhee. Jaesuk menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Jaejoong dan Jinhee yang memang suka pamer kemesraan disekolah. 'Memangnya dia pikir ini bioskop?' raung Jaesuk dalam hati.

"Hello Jaejoong shi, Jinhee shi" sapa Jaesuk dengan senyum paling lebar yang dimilikinya. Saat itu juga Jaejoong dan Jinhee menoleh dan langsung membungkuk hormat saat melihat Jaesuk.

"Hello Sir" sapa Jaejoong dan Jinhee yang yang membungkuk bersamaan. Jaesuk senang, meski Doshi terkenal kaya dan angkuh, tapi itu tidak berlaku dihadapannya dan guru-guru disekolah ini. Mereka tetaplah pelajar yang menghormati yang lebih tua.

"Cuacanya tampak bagus eoh? Apakah tidak panas jika kalian terlalu dekat begitu hehehee" tanya Jaesuk dengan tawa dibuat-buat. Sontak Jaejoong dan Jinhee juga ikut tertawa mengikuti Jaesuk. "MASUK KELAS SEKARANG!" Sontak Jaejoong dan Jinhee segera berlari menjauhi Jaesuk yang mengamuk, hingga siswa-siswi yang sedari tadi menonton adegan mesra JJ itupun berlari terbirit-birit memasuki kelas. Tapi matanya menatap kesal pada namja tinggi berkulit gelap yang selalu menjadi peringkat pertama dikalangan Doshi.

SHIM CHANGMIN

Namja yang masuk ke sekolah ini diumurnya yang baru 16 tahun. Dia mengikuti akselerasi karena kepintarannya yang diatas rata-rata itu. Meski kaya raya, dia tidak perlu memberikan amplop tebal disekolah ini. Anak dari Shim Seung Hoon dan Shim Eun Kyung ini sangat popular seperti Jaejoong. Puler dengan wajah tampannya dan kepintarannya yang maximum itu. Seung Hoon sebenarnya ingin Changmin lanjut kuliah di Denmark. Tapi, anaknya itu sangat-sangat ingin masuk kesekolah ini. Katanya ada yang dia cari disana, entah apa itu. Seunghoon mmebolehkannya dengan syarat Changmin akan menggantikan posisinya sebagai Direktur Shim Corporation dan Seunghoon akan menggantikan tugas appanya sebagai Ketua Shim Corp.

Changmin tampak tak mendengar karena telinganya tersumpal headphone dan dia tampak betah duduk dikursi dekat halaman depan Toho sambil memperhatikan pintu gerbang Toho. Jaesuk ingin menegur bocah bandel dan sering membantahnya untuk masuk awal kedalam kedalam kelas itu. Alasan Changmin membantah tak bisa ditolak.

"Aku tidak akan turun peringkat hanya karena tidak masuk awal jam pelajaran" Jaesuk sangat ingat jawaban Chgangmin saat pertama kalinya Jaesuk memerintahkan Changmin. Setelahnya, bocah itu tidak menjawab apapun, dia hanya menatap lurus kedepan tanpa memperdulikan Jaesuk.

Jaesuk sering merasakan hal yang ganjil pada diri Changmin. Anak itu tidak banyak bicara dan tidak akrab dengan orang lain selain Jaejoong. Setiap pagi, Changmin terus menatap pintu Gerbang sekolah. Seperti menunggu seseorang. Anehnya, sampai hari ini (satu tahun Changmin sekolah di Toho), setiap pintu gerbang ditutup, Jaesuk tidak pernah melihat siapapun masuk dan menemui Changmin. Namun, setiap 10 menit setelah pintu gerbang ditutup, Changmin akan memaksa petugas keamanan sekolah membukakan pintu gerbang. Setelah itu, Changmin akan tersenyum dan berlari kekelas dengan ceria.

Hal ini cukup membuat Jaesuk melamun dan memikirkan hal-hal aneh tentang Changmin.

PUK

Jaesuk tersentak kaget dan menoleh kearah bahunya yang ditepuk dan melihat orang kepercayaannya yang memiliki tinggi kurang lebih 190cm, yang kini sedang tersenyum bodoh dihadapan Jaesuk. "Annyeong Lee Kwangsoo" sapa Jaesuk, masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Hahahaaaa anyyeong pak Yoo" balas Kwangsoo yang merupakan guru olahraga di Toho School. "Kudengar minggu depan aka nada murid baru disekolah kita. Benarkah?"

"Iya, dia sangat pintar dan berbakat. Bahkan dia mendapat nilai sempurna pada tes tahun ini" jelas Jaesuk.

"Ohhh"

Keduanyapun berbincang sambil berjalan memsuki lorong-lorong disekolah itu. Sama seperti murid-murid dan para guru yang mulai memasuki tempat mereka masing-masing.

Seperti biasa, hari-hari dikalangan Doshi tampak cerah dan berjalan lancar dengan kegiatan-kegiatan modern yang mereka lakukan. Seperti membully beberapa murid dari kalangan Maeul yang berani berurusan dengan anak-anak Doshi. Tak ada yang boleh menentang peraturan yang dibuat oleh murid-murid Doshi. Tentunya peraturan itu dibuat oleh para tetua organisasi sekolah. Jaejoong dan antek-anteknya.

.

.

.

Mari lihat apa saja yang terjadi dikalangan Maeul. Yahhh… hanya berisikan anak-anak culun, kutu buku, pendiam, namun pintar diatas anak-anak Doshi. Meski sudah lulus tes, merek atidak pernah tenang. Nilai mereka tidak boleh turun, atau beasiswa mereka akan dicabut dan bahkan ada yang langsung dikeluarkan dari sekolah itu. Tak heran mereka bersaing ketat dan saling menjatuhkan. Teman dan persahabatan bukanlah prioritas ditempat ini. Bahkan setiap semesternya ada 27 lebih anak yang mendapatkan peringkat satu dari 356 siswa kalangan Maeul.

Tujuan mereka hanya satu, belajar dengan giat lalu berharap mendapatkan tropi STUDENT OF THE YEAR yang diadakan setahun sekali itu. Seperti…

PARK YOOCHUN

Namja yang berkharisma dengan kacamata tipis nan murahnya itu cukup membuatnya terlihat tampan, layaknya dokter. Yoochun sadar bahwa ketampanannya tidaklah seberapa, juga otaknya yang menjadi satu-satunya alasan dia bertahan hidup bersama sang haelmoni yang paling dicintainya.

"Haelmoni" Yoochun mendekati sang haelmoni yang duduk dikursi roda akibat kakinya yang lumpuh akibat tak memiliki biaya saat sang haelmoni jatuh sakit karena stroke. Yoochun memijat kaki haelmoninya dan menggoda haelmoninya yang terus mengusap kepalanya, menggantikan tuga appa dan eommanya yang meninggal dua bulan kelahirannya saat orang tuanya harus pergi ke Jeju untuk urusan bisnis. Saat itu Yoochun memang keluarga yang berada, orang tuanya sibuk sana-sini. Namun, saat perjalanan bisnis itu tiba, kedua orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal ditempat.

Untunglah saat itu Yoochun dititipkan pada haelmoninya, hingga dia tidak harus mengalami kecelakaan itu. Yoochun tersenyum miris memandangi foto kedua orang tuanya yang tampak tengah bermain dengannya dikamar yang ada dimeja dekat ruang tv.

"Yoochun ah~~~ jangan sedih" ujar haelmoninya dengan senyum yang tetap menawan diusianya yang sudah melewati setengah abad.

"Aku janji, aku akan memenangkan kompetisi Student Of The Year tahun ini agar kita segera menjadi kaya lagi. Aku ingin mengobati haelmoni dan membuat haelmoni bisa berjalan lagi seperti dulu.

"Amin" seru haelmoni Park.

Yoochun tersenyum membayangkan kejadian kemarin saat liburan semester dan dia pulang kerumahnya. Semangat dan tekat yang kuat mengelilinginya kala dia melangkah masuk memasuki kelas. Yoochun menghela napas saat dia harus melihat beberapa temannya dibully oleh antek-antek Jaejoong.

Ya, Yoochun dan beberapa siswa dari kalangan Maeul memang sekelas dengan Jaejoong. Ingat! Kelas mereka tidak dipisahkan. Hanya kantin dan parkiran yang dibatasi, itupun karena peraturan selangit dari kalangan Doshi.

Dulu, Yoochun juga merupakan korban pembullyan disekolah ini. Mulai dari mengerjakan tugas anak-anak Doshi, memarkirkan kendaraan mereka, bahkan memijatkan kaki anak-anak Doshi yang sedang makan. Namun, Yoochun hanya menganggap itu seperti ospek kampus dan lain-lain. Toh, setelah ada murid baru, korbannya terus berganti dan itu hanya berlangsung selama satu bulan. Asal kalian tidak melawan, karena jika melawan? Maka nasib kalian akan sama seperti…

JI CHANG WOOK

Namja kutubuku yang berani menentang Doshi, namun tidak memiliki kekuatan yang seimbang. Changwook hanya berani menentang tanpa memiliki kekuatan melawan anak-anak Doshi. Kekuatannya selalu terkuras tiap kali melawan 10 orang anak-anak Doshi yang terpilih memiliki badan kekar dan martial arts yang sempurna.

"AAAARRRRRGGHHH SHIT!" pekik Changwook yang tidak terima wajah tampannya babak belur akibat kalah melawan Doshi Guard terpilih itu. Lagipula tidak aka nada yang menolongnya, jadi dia malas meminta pertolongan. Meski sering babak belur, toh dia tetap tidak menyerah melawan anak-anak Doshi yang menurutnya sok berkuasa itu.

Changwook juga pernah mengirim kotak-kotak misterius kedalam ruang organisasi Doshi secara diam-diam. Mulai dari pecahan telur busuk dimana-mana, darah anjing mahal milik beberapa pengurus organisasi, bangkai tikus dan surat ancaman.

Seingat Changwook, hanya Changmin yang sering menawarkan sapu tangan dan menawarkan bantuan untuk mengobati luka diwajah dan tubuh saudaranya itu. WHAT THE-! SAUDARA?

YUPS

Changwook memang miskin, Changmin juga memang kaya raya, tapi siapa yang tahu jika ternyata mereka bersaudara? Hahahaaaa sifat pembangkang dan kras kepala yang sama dimiliki keduanya bukan? Tapi, bagaimana bisa mereka bersaudara? Eumm sebenarnya mereka hanya saudara seayah. Oleh karena itu, Changmin akan selalu merasa bersalah tiap kali melihat Changwook yang menderita.

Changwook adalah anak dari kekasih Seunghoon, Ji Tae Hee yang sudah meninggal saat Changwook dilahirkan, tepat dihari dimana Seunghoon dipaksa menikah resmi dengan ibu Changmin. Sebenarnya, hidup Changwook tidak akan semenderita ini jika saja namja itu mau menerima uang dari Seunghoon. Changwook lebih memilih menderita dibanding memakan uang namja yang sudah menyakiti eommanya.

Bahkan sebaik apapun Changmin padanya, akan selalu ada wajah Seunghoon yang dibencinya disana.

"Uhuk uhuk" Changwook mengelus dadanya yang terasa sakit akibat tijakan dari 10 guard tadi.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mencampuri urusan mereka" ujar Changmin yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan mengusapkan sapu tangan yang sudah dibasahi air mineral yang dibawanya itu ke luka memar diwajah Changwook.

"Tau apa kau eoh? Memangnya kau lihat apa yang terjadi? Sok tahu sekali kau" bentak Changwook yang tidak dihiraukan Changmin. Meski Changwook menyentak kasar tangan Changmin, Changmin tetap memaksa untuk mengusap wajah itu dan membuat Changwook malas meladeninya.

"Eummm… apa kau sudah bicara dengan Kyuhyun? Sepertinya dia masih marah padamu semenjak perkataanmu padaku kemarin" ujar Changmin mengalihkan topic. "Kau tahu? Dia bilang sudah tidak marah lagi padamu. Cho Kyuhyun yang ceking itu sekarang sudah memaafkanmu. Tolonglah temui dia sekali-kali. Dia ingin ikut kesini tadi, tapi dia tidak berani dan hanya berdiri dipojok lorong sana sambil memperhatikan kita. Ck ck ck" Changmin berdecak kesal. "Kyuhyun itu blab la blabla…..

Serasa dihantam batu besar, Changwook merasakan pedih dihatinya tiap kali Changmin menyebut nama Kyuhyun. Setetes cairan bening mengalir dari matanya dan menatap Changmin yang masih berceloteh tentang Kyuhyun. Sekilas Changwook menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Changmin dan air matanya mengalir semakin deras saat melihat senyum ceria Changmin.

"Kuharap kau segera melupakannya" ujar Changwook yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang terbengong dengan ucapan Changwook.

"Eiiisshhh YAK KAU! KEMARI!" teriak Changmin pada Kyuhyun yang kini berlari menuju Changmin. Namja berambut ikal nan manis diantara kulit pucatnya itu kini duduk disamping Changmin dan mengetuk kepala Changmin.

"Aisshhh kau ini menyebalkan!" seru Kyuhyun kesal dan membuat Changmin tertawa terbahak-bahak dan langsung memeluk namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang berubah dengan jalinan rusak antara Doshi dan Maeul di Toho School. Bahkan Jaesuk harus menahan malu karena tim olahraga mereka selalu kalah selama dua puluh lima tahun jabatannya melawan sekolah musuh mereka. St. CAMPBELL yang menjadi musuh terbesar Toho School. Jaesuk bisa gila jika diejek terus oleh sekolah yang tak sebanding dengan mereka itu.

Namun, sepertinya Jaesuk sang Principal harus mengulum senyum sekarang, setelah kedatangan murid baru yang dipilihnya langsung, ah- atau boleh dibilang dipaksa masuk kedalam Toho School agar akreditasi Toho tidak turun. Tentunya dengan membayar mahal sekolah terdahulu murid baru itu. Meskipun ternyata, murid baru itu juga tak menolak masuk kesana. Karena krisis ekonomi keluarga yang melandanya. Dia adalah…

JUNG YUNHO

Siapakah dia? Hahahaaaaa

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**I'VE LET IT GO**

**By**

**Kim Eun Seob**

**Fb: Kim Mir Na**

**Twitter: MJaeseob**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**BL dan FF ini terinspirasi dari film Student Of The Year. Tapi ingat? Hanya terinspirasi. Thanks untuk yang berkenan membaca apalagi mereview. YUNJAE FANFICTION/RATE T/DON'T LIKE DON'T READ/READ THEN REVIEW! NO PLAGIARISM! ^_^! **

.

.

.

Cast:

KIM JAEJOONG

JUNG YUNHO

And Other Casts

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Tidak ada yang berubah dengan jalinan rusak antara Doshi dan Maeul di Toho School. Bahkan Jaesuk harus menahan malu karena tim olahraga mereka selalu kalah selama dua puluh lima tahun jabatannya melawan sekolah musuh mereka. St. CAMPBELL yang menjadi musuh terbesar Toho School. Jaesuk bisa gila jika diejek terus oleh sekolah yang tak sebanding dengan mereka itu.

Namun, sepertinya Jaesuk sang Principal harus mengulum senyum sekarang, setelah kedatangan murid baru yang dipilihnya langsung, ah- atau boleh dibilang dipaksa masuk kedalam Toho School agar akreditasi Toho tidak turun. Tentunya dengan membayar mahal sekolah terdahulu murid baru itu. Meskipun ternyata, murid baru itu juga tak menolak masuk kesana. Karena krisis ekonomi keluarga yang melandanya. Dia adalah…

JUNG YUNHO

Siapakah dia? Hahahaaaaa

Dia adalah siswa dari Gwangju yang direncanakan akan membantu Jaesuk dalam segala hal. Terutama menghilangkan wajah malu Jaesuk saat kalah dari pertandingan bola antar sekolah. Meski juara dua, tapi itu memalukan menurutnya. Nah Yunho yang berbakat ini dianggap akan membantu Jaesuk menghadapi masalah ini. Tapi siapa yang tahu? Jika ternyata bukan hanya membantu Jaesuk, tapi juga membantu menghancurkan kekacauan disekolah itu.

.

.

.

Pagi senin yang cerah ini tak jauh beda dengan suasana biasanya di TOHO School. Jaejoong dengan Jinhee, Changmin yang tetap menunggu seseorang ditempatnya, Changwook yang melontarkan ucapan pedasnya pada komunitas Doshi dan Yoochun yang tampak juga baru datang kesekolah dengan kacamata yang membuatnya tampak culun ditambah buku-buku ditangannya yang menumpuk.

Selang beberapa menit semuanya langsung menoleh kearah gerbang sekolah yang kedatangan raja dari Gwangju yang membuat hati para yeoja meleleh saat namja yang memasuki pekarangan Toho School itu berjalan lurus dengan kaki jenjangnya dan senyum yang terselip dibibir hatinya. Bahkan Jaejoong menggeplak kepala Jinhee yang menatap lapar namja yang tak pernah dilihat Jaejoong sebelumnya itu.

"YAK!" pekik Jaejoong kesal saat seluruh perhatian tertuju pada namja itu. Tentu saja pekikkan Jaejoong membuat seluruh siswa menoleh padanya, termasuk siswa baru itu yang jadi sasaran tatapan tajam Jaejoong. "NEO!" pekik Jaejoong dengan gaya angkuhnya saat mendekat kearah Yunho. Sedangkan yang ditunjuk Jaejoong tepat didepan hidungnya, segera menurunkan tangan Jaejoong yang menurutnya terlalu halus untuk ukuran seorang namja.

SRAK

"Akh!" pekik Jaejoong saat namja didepannya tadi mencabut paksa tatto tempelan Jaejoong yang mungkin lupa dilepasnya tadi malam. Mengejutkan itu adalah letak tatto yang tepat berada dikedua payudara Jaejoong yang memang berisi berkat gym-nya itu. Sontak Jaejoong menjadi bahan tertawaan karena dia meremas payudaranya yang sakit akibat siswa baru tadi mencabutnya kasar dan tiba-tiba. "Awww panaaaasssss appo shit!" ringis Jaejoong yang melompat-lompat didepan siswa baru itu.

"HAHAHAHAAAA" tawaan seluruh umat yang menatap kejadian tadi sukses membuat Jaejoong lupa akan kesan rocker yang sudah ditanamkannya sejak sekolah dasar. Menahan rasa sakit didadanya, Jaejoongpun menatap garang namja didepannya yang hanya mengangkat bahu dan berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong dengan menempelkan kembali tatto Jaejoong didahi namja cantik itu.

PLAK

"Rasakan!" seru Jaejoong setelah menggeplak kuat kepala namja yang membelakanginya itu. Sedangkan yang menatap tepat dimata Yunho mulai menutup mulut mereka dan menatap takut-takut mata musang yang mulai menatap mereka dingin dan tajam itu. Sedangkan Jaejoong bersungut-sungut senang melihat namja didepannya berbalik kearahnya dan tepat saat Jaejoong menatap kearah mata musang itu...

"OMO! Beraninya kau menatapku begitu!" sungut Jaejoong takut-takut saat melihat mata yang hampir mencopot jantungnya itu.

"YAK!" pekik Jinhee yang langsung menyeret Jaejoong menjauh dari kerumunan. Sedangkan Jaejoong mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Yunho dengan tampang berani bin takutnya yang membuat amarah namja bermata musang itu hampir naik ke ubun-ubun.

BRAK

BUGH

"AKH!"

"JAE!" pekik Jinhee.

Kembali seluruh murid termasuk murid baru itu menertawakan Jaejoong yang terjungkal dan terlepas dari pegangan Jinhee saat sesuatu yang besar menabrak tubuhnya tanpa rasa kasihan. Pelakunya tak lain tak bukan adalah Shim Changmin yang berlari menuju gerbang dengan senyum bahagia tanpa peduli pada pantat Jaejoong yang mungkin saja memar. Sontak seluruh mata tertuju pada Changmin yang memang terkenal aneh itu.

Bagaimana tidak aneh jika namja tiang nan tampan itu seperti kesetanan berlari ke gerbang dan kemudian berbalik dengan senyum merekah menuju kelas tanpa peduli pada Jaejoong yang memakinya sedari tadi.

"Ya Tuhan, Jae! Kau jadi bahan tertawaan hari ini!" geram Jinhee yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang berusaha berdiri dengan tulang belakangnya yang serasa remuk. Hingga matanya berkaca-kaca saat murid baru tadi datang kearahnya dan mengulurkan tangan. Dalam hati Jaejoong menyesal telah berbuat jahat pada murid baru itu, apalagi kalau tahu bahwa ternyata...

SYUUUTTT

Tangan murid baru itu bukan hendak menggapai tangan Jaejoong, tapi seringai dibibir hati itu terpampang jelas didepan Jaejoong saat mata Jaejoong hampir juling saat melihat jari tengah murid baru itu mengacung tegak didepannya.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" rengek Jaejoong yang tersedu-sedu menangis dan kehilangan martabatnya sebagai rocker sejati hanya karena murid baru yang tidak dikenalnya itu.

"OMO JAE!" seru Kwangsoo sang guru olahraga yang baru saja datang dengan motor vespa bututnya yang sukses mengepulkan asap kewajah Jaejoong yang putih bersih itu. Oh tidak, sekarang wajah namja cantik itu berubah menjadi arang gelap dan membuatnya kembali ditertawakan seluruh fans-nya.

.

.

.

Kwangsoo meminta maaf pada jaejoong yang baru saja selesai membersihkan wajahnya dikamar mandi dengan pencuci muka merk termahal yang memang selalu dibawanya kemanapun. Aigooo ada berapa banyak rocker macam Jaejoong? Keluh author keren ini. #plak

"Mianhae Jae. Bapak tidak sengaja" Kwangsoo memasang wajah memohonnya karena Jaejoong masih menatapnya kesal. Bahkan beberapa guru lain menatap kaget atas apa yang menimpa guru malang tersebut. Bisa saja Kwangsoo berhenti jadi guru saat itu juga kalau Jaejoong mau.

"SEMUANYA BERKUMPUL DI LAPANGAN OLAHRAGA SEKARANG!" pekik kepala sekolah mereka dan membuat Kwangsoo berlari meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Haaahhh masih saja lebih takut dengan kepala sekolah daripada aku. Mereka itu takut pada appaku, bukan padaku" cibir Jaejoong dengan wajah kusut namun tetap cantik dimata para seme itu.

.

.

.

Seluruh siswa sudah berkumpul dengan Jaejoong yang berdiri dibelakang Yoochun, bekas kulinya itu. Jaejoong menonton gerah apa yang ada didepan. Jelas saja, gerah. Secara yang ada didepannya adalah orang-orang yang paling tidak dia sukai.

"Namanya Jung Yunho. Dia siswa berbakat yang dijemput langsung oleh ketua yayasan TOHO School kita yang tercinta ini. Beri salam padanya"

"ANYEONG HASEYOOO!" seru murid Toho serempak kecuali Jaejoong yang menatap orang-orang didepannya malas dan segera memilih meninggalkan lapangan itu.

Bagaimana tidak malas jika yang ada didepan sana adalah appa-nya dan Yunho si murid baru kurang ajar itu. Apalagi setelah tahu kalau Yunho itu dijemput langsung oleh appanya sendiri. Hohohoooo lagi-lagi appanya berusaha mengabaikan Jaejoong dan bersikap seolah Jaejoong tak bisa diharapkan dengan menggandeng tangan kaki baru uuntuk dipertontonkan didepan Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong jengkel. "Kau pikir aku akan iri pada namja alien itu? Heh lihat saja nanti!" tantang Jaejoong yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Jae! Kau sudah tahu murid baru itu kan?" tanya Junsu si pantat bebek teman seperaduan Jaejoong dari SMP dalam hal menyanyi. Padahal keduanya selalu ribut setiap latihan karena Junsu menjurus ke ballad daripada rock. Tapi, entah apa yang membuat keduanya masih berteman hingga saat ini. Lalu, Jaejoong baru saja sadar akan satu hal saat ingat Junsu.

"Kau! JUNSU!" pekik Jaejoong girang dan langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu yang memang sudah dua bulan ini ikut study tour ke Jepang bersama beberapa siswa dan siswi pintar lainnya. "Aigooo bogoshippoyooo" seru Jaejoong dan membuat tawa khas Junsu keluar saat itu juga.

"Nadoooooo" balas Junsu. Namun mata Junsu langsung menoleh kearah lain saat melihat orang asing dibangku Jaejoong, bukannya Jinhee kekasih sahabatnya itu. "Jae~~~" tegur Junsu dan memberi isyarat pada Jaejoong agar menoleh ke bangku disebelahnya.

SRAATTTTTT

"KYAA!" pekik Jaejoong kaget dan langsung menjauh dari mejanya lalu berusaha mencari bangku kosong, namun nihil. Sisa bangku kosong iitu sudah berisi tas Junsu.

"Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti berteriak hah?" seru Yunho yang mengorek-ngore telinganya bising.

SRAK

"Biar aku saja yang duduk disini!" seru Jinhee yang sudah duduk dikursi Jaejoong.

"Wohoooooo kekasih cantikku kau bercanda sayang?" tanya Jaejoong yang heboh sendiri hingga mendatangkan pandangan bingung kearahnya.

"Kita putus!" ujar Jinhee santai.

"Whoaahh ahahaaa woohoooo aku bisa gila!" erang Jaejoong yang sudah menjambak-jambak rambutnya yang keren itu jadi berantakkan dan membuat teman sekelasnya menatapnya kasihan.

"selamat pagi anak-anak!" seru Go songsaengnim yang merupakan guru seni dikelas itu. Namun yeoja cantik itu langsung menatap aneh pada Jaejoong dan Junsu yang tidak duduk ditempatnya.

"Kalian berdua! Anjuseyooo" pintanya dengan senyum dibuat-buat semanis mungkin. Jujur saja, yeoja itu tidak suka denagn kelas yang tidak rapi saat dia masuk.

BRAK

Jaejoong menghentakkan tangannya dimeja denagn keras hingga membuat seisi kelas meringis saat tangan Jaejoong memerah akibat perbuatannya sendiri.

"Joongieee" ringis Junsu yang kasihan plus malu akan sikap sahabatnya itu.

"AKU MAU PINDAH KELAS!" seru Jaejoong keras.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sadar, beberapa hari setelah kedatangan Yunho kesekolah itu, banyak hal yang berubah. Mulai dari Yunho yang mengajarkan anak-anak Maeul agar memarkirkan kendaraan seenaknya ditempat anak-anak Doshi, makan dikantin Doshi, dan Yunho yang terus menantang Jaejoong dalam hal apapun, cukup membuat suasana Toho menjadi lebih cerah tanpa tekanan terhadap Maeul. Jaejoong terlihat asik memperhatikan Yunho yang bermain bola bersama Junsu dan yang lainnya dilapangan. Padahal menurut cerita dari eommanya, Yunho itu hanya namja miskin dari Gwangju yang tidak jelas asal usulnya. "Pasti dia anak haram. Ah aku tidak boleh bilang begitu. Itu tidak baik" ujar jaejoong yang mulai berpikiran sempit.

DUG

BUGH

Suara bola terlempar mengenai sesorang ditambah bunyi bedebum keras dilantai porselen sekolah itu menghentikan kegiatan para penonton yang bersorak kegirangan melihat ketampanan Yunho dan membuat Yunho melotot kaget saat sadar bahwa bola yang ditendangnya tepat mengenai kepala Jaejoong.

Setengah sadar Jaejoong melihat sipa yang membopong tubuhnya berlari dari TKP. Jaejoong tanpa sadar mengagumi wajah namja yang kini begitu tegang dengan keringat yang mengalir dari sela pelipis namja yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Jung Yunho itu. Tapi belum sempat Jaejoong ingat kalau itu Jung Yunho, Jaejoong sudah lelap kedalam pingsannya.

Seddangkan Yunho sudah berlari secepatnya menuju ruang kesehatan. Walaubagaimanapun dia sadar kalau Jaejoong adalah anak dari Kim Nam Gil yang mengajaknya kesekolah ini dengan iming-iming yang tidak main-main. Yunho takut... takut apa yang sudah dia rencanakan selama ini gagal hanya karena Jaejoong yang terluka akibat bola tadi.

.

.

.

"Eunnggghhhh" Jaejoong melenguh saat membuka mata dan merasakan pening yang teramat sangat dikepalanya. Pandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sesosok namja berambut ikal dan berkulit pucat yang tersenyum kearahnya. Lalu tak lama kemuadian datanglah Changmin yang menggunakan seragam ruang kesehatan karena hari ini dia bertugas menaga ruang kesehatan sekolah.

"Nugu? Aku baru lihat dia" tanya Jaejoong dengan suaranya yang serak sambil menoleh kearah namja berambut ikal yang tampak melotot tak percaya kearah Jaejoong sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan telunjuk sendiri.

"Naneun?" tanya namja berambut ikal itu.

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Dia sekelas denganku" ujar Changmin menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. "Kepalamu pusing hyung?" tanya Changmin lagi sambil memberi obat pada Jaejoong.

"Ohhh MWO?!" spontan Jaejoong memekik kaget saat melihat Kyuhyun. "CHO KYUHYUN? KEKASIH CHANGWOOK DAN SELINGKUHANMU ITU?!" Jaejoong merasa mengingat sesuatu.

"Heh... sialan kau tahu juga aku selingkuhannya" Changmin meringis mendengar tawanya sendiri membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya pedih.

"TI- tidak mungkin" lirih Jaejoong takut-takut sambil meminum obat sakit kepala dari Changmin dengan cepat sebelum kegilaannya datang hanya karena Kyuhyun.

BRAK

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya sebuah suara yang membuat Jaejoong melupakan perihal tadi dan menatap tajam namja yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Yunho itu. Membiarkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam ruang obat-obatan tanpa peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada Jaejoong.

"Aigooo sok perhatian sekali kau!" seru jaejoong tak suka.

"Bukannya sok perhatian, tapi penyebab kau disini sekarang adalah aku" jawab Yunho malas meladeni kebencian Jaejoong.

"Nah kan! Ketahuan brengseknya" seru Jaejoong lagi.

"Mianhae" ujar Yunho yang menatap Jaejoong datar.

"I DON'T CARE LOOSER!" tekan jaejoong yang langsung keluar dari ruangan itu. Sedangkan Yunho hanya mendesah pasrah menghadapi namja macam Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah kembali ke asrama dan itu artinya dia akan tinggal dengan Junsu. Menyenangkan, kalau saja dia tidak sekamar dengan murid baru alias Jung Yunho itu. Hingga sebuah ide cemerlang terlintas diotaknya.

"Yu~~~~~n!" seru Jaejoong manja dan memelas membuat Yunho kaget setengah mati serta Junsu yang tertawa terbahak-bahak mengingat rencana Jaejoong yang sudah dihapalnya diluar kepala.

"Itu artinya Jaejoong ingin berteman denagnmu Yun. Sudah jangan takut begitu" jUnsu mencoba menenangkan Yunho sambil menahan tawanya.

"Ekhem wae?" tanya Yunho yang baru saja akan tidur dan duduk menghadap Jaejoong ditepi ranjangnya.

"Kau tahu tidak kalau hari ini kepala sekolah kita berulang tahun?" tanya Jaejoong dengan senyum terbaiknya.

"Jinca?" tanya Yunho.

"Ne!" jawab Junsu yang mendekat kepada Yunho dan Jaejoong. "Malam ini kami ingin memberikan air suci ini pada kepala sekolah agar diminum dan percikkan ke seluruh penjuru rumah agar hidupnya sejahtera" Junsu memberikan botol bening berisi cairan sewarna teh itu pada Yunho.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Yunho masih bingung mencerna ucapan JaeSu.

"Istrinya kan keturunan hindu, jadi istrinya akan sangat bahagia jika diberi air suci ini" tegas Jaejoong.

"Ohhh" Yunho manggut-manggut mengerti. "Lalu?"

"Jja! Kita kerumahnya!" ujar Jaejoong semangat. Namun tiba-tiba dia merasakan pusing dikepalanya dan membuat YunSu kaget. "Ahhhh ini pasti efek bolamu kemarin Yun" rengek Jaejoong.

"Aigooo Yun, kau antarkan air sucinya ya. Aku akan menangani Jaejoong" keluh Junsu yang menatap Jaejoong khawatir.

"Ta- tapi Jaejoong tidak apa-apa kan?" Yunho jadi panik sendiri.

"Gwencanaaa" ujar Jaejoong yang membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur empuknya.

"Arra. Aku akan mengantarkan air suci ini!" Yunhopun berkemas dengan baju seadanya dan meninggalkan dorm menuju rumah kepala sekolah yang memang tidak jauh dari dorm mereka.

.

.

.

"Gomawo Yunho ya" seru Jaesuk saat menerima air suci dari Yunho. Begitupun dengan istri dan anak-anak Jaesuk yang berterima kasih karena perhatian Yunho. "Kau tahu Yun? Kau satu-satunya murid yang perhatian padaku" ujar Jaesuk bangga dengan Yunho. Namun hal itu justru mendatangkan kerutan didahi Yunho.

"Jinca? Ah kalau begitu saya pulang dulu ke dorm. Ini sudah malam" yunho sudah akan pergi saat istri Jaesuk menyipratkan air suci itu ke wajah Jaesuk dan hal itu sukses menghentikan langkah Yunho yang sudah mengantuk. Maklum tadi dia harus mendengarkan celotehan Jaesuk dulu sebelum pulang.

"Jung Yunho" panggil Jaesuk denagn wajah yang berubah 180 derajat dari awalnya.

"wae?"

"Berani-beraninya kau memberikan air pesing ini dan mengatakan ini air suci!" tekan Jaesuk masih menahan emosinya.

"Me- memangnya itu air apa?" tanya Yunho ragu dan mencoba mendekati Jaesuk yang sudah terciprat air yang katanya pesing itu.

"TENTU SAJA AIR KENCING BODOH!"

"MWO?!" dalam sekejap Yunho sudah lari terbirit-birit dari rumah Jaesuk ke sekolah dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi bayangan Jaejoong dan Junsu yang pasti saat ini tengah tertawa diatas penderitaannya.

"KIM JAEJOOOOOOOOONNNGGGGGG!" teriak Yunho geram sambil menghindari air yang dilotarkan Jaesuk kearahnya.

.

.

.

"Awwww telingaku bising. Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku ne? Ahahhaaaaa" ujar Jaejoong yang kembali tertawa bersama Junsu yang sudah terpingkal-pingkal karenanya.

.

.

.

"TUNGGU PEMBALASANKU!" geram Yunho yang kelelahan berlari denagn wajah sangarnya.

TBC...

Segini dulu aja... Thanks buat yang kemarin review di chap 1...

Annyeooonnngg...


End file.
